Gundam SEED Realities
by geoama85
Summary: A miscellaneous fic dump of unrelated ficlets, one-shots, unfinished fics from the Gundam SEED Universe


Gundam SEED- Kira Noir - 01

Author's Notes:  
>- AUAR version of Gundam SEED - Major and minor changes in this AU/AR, the main being instead of the 5 GAT-X Gundams, only 3 were made: Strike Noir / Blu Duel / Verde Buster

-i

Cosmic Era 70.

Following the tragedy of 'Bloody Valentine', the tension between the Earth and the PLANTs immediately developed into serious military engagements. Without a doubt, everyone believed in victory for the Earth Alliance which outnumbered ZAFT.

However, despite predictions, the war became drawn out, with 11 months having already passed...

-ii

[Heliopolis Colony, C.E. 71]

19-year old Kira Yamato rolled on the floor, bullets flying into the area he passed by. Stopping, on his back, he released a burst of bullets from the sub-machine gun in his hands. From a ledge above and to the side of the ledge Kira was on, the body of a green flight suit-wearing soldier dropped.

The brown-haired young man sighed. He was supposed to be a simple computer tech, yet here he was fighting for his life.

The day had started normal enough. He had woken up in bed, laying between a pair of college frat sisters he had met at a bar the night before. After promising to see them again, which he definitely was, he had left for work at Morgenroete.

They had just finished work on the secret mobile units that Morgenroete had being commissioned to build for the Earth Alliance. Today was the day when the machines would be picked up. Unfortunately, it seemed that ZAFT had gotten hold of this information of this, and were now staging an attack on Heliopolis, even though it was the colony of a neutral nation.

A nearby explosion brought the young man out of his thoughts.

Looking over the ledge he was on, Kira saw the various Earth Alliance personnel and the ZAFT soldiers shooting at each other. He could also see the container of the remaining G-weapon, in which lay its cargo.

A Mobile Suit.

Giant humanoid, armored machines designed for combat in outer space, and introduced by ZAFT for the first time in the current war. Externally they resembled a giant robot, but were operated by human pilots in a cockpit in the chest. Unfortunately, Earth Alliance mobile suit development had begun only six months earlier. The ZAFT forces had already finalized their models a few years back.

Bullets struck above his head, and Kira ducked, before rising to his knees and releasing a spray of bullets of his own. Another ZAFT soldier fell to the ground, fatal wounds to the head and chest.

Even though he had never shot a gun before today, Kira had already noticed that he was already proficient in their use after only a few tries. ('_Just like most things in my life_.') It didn't matter what it was - whether academically or athletically - after only a few tries of doing something, he would already have mastered it.

Another thing was the fact that although he had killed at least six people already, there was no sense of self-loathing or disgust. He simply held no regrets.

("_The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed._") That was something his grandfather had told him a few years back before he died; words that Kira tried to live his life around.

The sound of running feet made him turn. His eyes widened when a blonde-haired figure emerged from a nearby doorway. She was very pretty, and looked to be a few years younger. Her body was covered by a thick brown coat. She also looked very familiar.

Letting out a cry of disbelief, the girl dropped to her knees. "Just as I thought... the Earth Alliance's new mobile weapons," the girl cried. "Father, you traitor!"

Kira's eyes widened when he saw one of the Earth Alliance personnel turn towards the crying girl. "Fuck!" He shot to his feet and raced to the girl, grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on!"

He was about to drag her away when a pair of ZAFT soldiers appeared in front of them, stopping the two in their tracks.

"Shit!" Kira swore.

He dropped the gun he was holding when he was motioned to, and raised both hands into the air in surrender

The soldiers grinned evilly, their machine guns aimed at the two teens, when an explosion suddenly consumed them, killing both instantly.

Kira's eyes widened in surprise, but then he swore as he saw that the explosion had destroyed a part of the ledge, and it was too far to jump across. He turned, about to lead the still stunned girl away when he saw a ZAFT soldier aiming at an Earth Alliance personnel.

"Look out! Behind you!"

The woman, an attractive brunette in her mid twenties, turned, and shot the soldier in the face. Looking up at Kira and the blonde girl, the woman nodded her thanks, waving them over. "Get over here!"

"We'll head for the shelter in the left block!" Kira shook his head. He started running, pulling the blonde. "Don't worry about us!"

"The only thing that's left is the door!" the brunette shouted back, reloading her gun.

An explosion went off, sending Kira and the girl flying back. When the dust settled, Kira could see the exit was now blocked with rubble.

"Damn!"

Standing up, he picked up the girl in a bridal grip, Kira leaped over the railing. He fell almost two stories down, burdened with a passenger, yet landed lightly on his feet on the shoulder of the G-weapon.

"Rusty!"

Kira glanced over at the shout, and saw a ZAFT soldier drop to the ground, dead. Another soldier, this one wearing a red flight suit rather than the familiar green, began firing recklessly, killing the remaining Earth Alliance personnel.

One of the bullets struck the brunette in her shoulder, sending her falling down on the chest of the G-weapon in pain. The ZAFT soldier threw his gun away, took out a knife from a pouch, and leapt at the wounded brunette.

"No!"

Kira leapt forward, lashing out with a spinning kick with both legs. The first kick knocked the knife out of the soldier's hand, while the second kick slammed in the soldier's face, sending him flying backwards in pain.

An explosion went off, the shockwave knocking the soldier even further back.

Kira turned to the brunette, helping her to her feet. "You okay?"

She nodded, grimacing in pain. "Get in," she said, pointing at the open cockpit, "this place is going to blow any second now!"

As though agreeing with her, another explosion went off nearby. Nodding, Kira leapt into the cockpit, followed by the blonde girl and then the brunette.

"Move behind the seat," the brunette said. As Kira and the blonde complied, the woman started to activate the G-weapon. "I should at least be able to move a machine like this..."

Multiple screens came to life. Glancing at one of the screens in front, Kira saw words scroll across the screen.

GAT-X 101 STRIKE NOIR  
>General<br>Unilateral  
>Neuro-Link<br>Dispersive  
>Autonomic<br>Manoeuvre  
>G.U.N.D.A.M Synthesis System<br>O.M.N.I. Enforcer

"Gundam..." the blonde beside him muttered, as the machine they were in, the Gat-X 101 Strike Noir, slowly began to rise, breaking free of the restraints holding it down.

Multiple explosions began going off, completely destroying the factory warehouse.

-iii

The ORB colony of Heliopolis was in total chaos. Its residents were running around in panic, even as a trio of ZAFT mobile suits attacked the colony recklessly

["_A level 8 evacuation order has been announced. Everyone should evacuate to the nearest shelter immediately_."]

The announcement played continuously as the residents of the colony ran for their lives. A massive explosion destroyed the factory district, and the nearby civilians looked on in shock as a grey mobile suit leapt out of the thick flames and smoke, unscathed.

"There's more!" someone shouted.

The mobile suit stumbled in its landing, a few hundred feet from where stood the ZAFT mobile suits, stumbling around as it tried to come to a stop.

-iv

Inside the stumbling mobile suit, Kira frowned, noticing the fleeing civilians trying to escape from the massive feet of the unstable mobile suit.

Bullets exploded at the feet of the Strike Noir from the guns of the enemy mobile suits - GINNs - sending it stumbling around again.

An orange-highlighted GINN unit, the leader, slipped its gun behind its back, and pulled out the sword at its waist. It shot forward, covering the distance seperating them quickly, as it slashed with its sword.

"Damn!" the brunette Earth Alliance officer muttered, as she made the thrusters of the Strike send it flying backwards to dodge the attack.

The brunette pressed a button, and Kira saw the words 'Phase Shift' flash quickly, even as parts of the Strike Noir changed to black hue while others remained a dull gray.

"Phase Shift?" the blonde girl asked.

"Phase Shift Armor," the brunette nodded. "It s an armour system that uses electricity to reduce the damage from all forms of physical attacks."

Kira nodded, remembering the design feature from the files he had hacked a few weeks back when he was bored, his eyes never leaving the three GINN units facing them.

The orange-highlighted GINN unit flew towards them again, ramming into the chest of the Strike Noir with its feet. The black and grey mobile suit crashed into the building behind it.

In front of them, the GINN unit was coming forward again, this time meaning to attack the Strike Noir with its large sword. A glance to a side screen showed a group of teens slightly younger than him running away from the battle.

"Damn!" Kira muttered, shaking his head. "No choice then." Before the brunette could complain, he leaned over and grabbed the controls.

The Strike Noir's foot came up in a crescent kick that broke the GINN's wrist and sent the sword sailing away. As soon as its foot touched the ground, the Strike Noir skipped forward and sent it back up in an opposite arc that crashed into the GINN's chest, sending it sprawling back to its comrades.

The brunette and blonde females were both shocked at what had just happened. "How did you..." the blonde started.

Kira ignored her, as he pressed different buttons. "There are still people down there," he said, as the OS of the machine displayed on a side screen. He frowned. "Damn. This is one of the earlier defective versions of the OS that I created. And they're using it to pilot such a complex machine?"

The brunette's eyes widened as she gasped. "You created the OS?"

"Yeah, I'm a computer tech at Morgenroete," Kira nodded. "Please move aside."

The brunette moved out of the way to stand beside the blonde girl, while Kira slipped into the pilot seat. He pulled out a nearby keyboard and started to rewrite the Strike Noir's OS.

Thanks to a photographic memory, Kira could remember the completed code he had finished creating the day before. However, while the OS would be perfect for the average Natural pilot, for him, the mobile suit would still be sluggish as hell. He started upgrading the OS codes to something he could use effectively.

A glance at the view screen showed one of the GINNs helping the fallen GINN to its feet, while the other shot forward with its thrusters.

"Idiot," Kira scoffed, tapping a button on his controls. Gatling cannons mounted on either side of the Strike Noir's head started shooting, distracting the attacking GINN momentarily.

Just enough time for the Strike Noir to cover the twenty feet separating it from the GINN.

A left fist to the head of the GINN tore of the head. This was followed by a right-hand punch to the torso, the Strike Noir's fist tearing through the body of the GINN to crush the pilot within. A simple push sent the destroyed GINN crashing to the side.

Bullets exploded where the Strike Noir had been, but it was already diving to the side. Rolling to its knee, the Strike Noir grabbed the fallen sword of the orange-highlighted GINN and flung it with a vicious throw. The blade buried itself to the hilt in the torso of the other GINN, killing its pilot.

The Strike Noir rose to its feet, as the remaining orange-highlighted GINN staggered backwards, obviously in shock.

Kira pressed a button. "What's wrong? Why don't you attack?" he asked, his voice projected across the battlefield at the remaining GINN. "Or perhaps you've finally realized that the only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed?"

/"_What_?"/ the voice of the GINN's pilot shouted. /"_You bastard_!"/

A pair of assault knives sprung out of the Strike Noir's shoulder armor, and the mobile suit grabbed them, twirling them about its fingers. Gripping the knives in his hands, Kira slid the Strike Noir into a loose fighting stance.

"Come."

/"_Fuck you_!"/ The GINN grabbed the hilt of its sword, dragging the blade out of the corpse of its partner mobile suit. /"_I'll kill you_!"/ The GINN shot forward.

The GINN's sword stabbed towards the Strike's head, but the black and grey mobile suit had already shifted sideways, the attack missing.

Kira lashed out with a knee to the stomach of the GINN, stunning and sending the other mobile suit stumbling backwards.

The Strike Noir followed with a series of stabs and slashes, tearing through the armor of the GINN. Kira finished with a stab to the right shoulder and another to the side of the GINN's neck, destroying the hydraulics and halting the movement systems of the enemy mobile suit.

"It's over!" Kira said to the disabled GINN, taking a half-step back.

/"_Die_!"/ A panel on the back of the GINN burst open and the green-suited pilot leapt out, flying away on a rocket jetpack.

The brunette gasped. "This is bad!"

"Huh?"

"Get away from the GINN!"

A moment later, the enemy mobile suit exploded.


End file.
